Jealousy
by melodiouslynocturne
Summary: Hiccup has friends now. Is Jack getting jealous? Day 4 of Hijack Week.


Fourth day of Hijack Week! That means it's almost over. :(

I don't own the characters, just the story. Characters property of Dreamworks, Pixar, and Disney.

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup! You coming?" Astrid yelled to him.

He glanced at me quickly before responding with a rushed "Yeah. Give me a minute!" He watched them leave and turned to look at me, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll meet you at the cave in an hour?"

"Sure, yeah." I rolled my eyes. He attempted to interrupt me, but I kissed him and shoved him out the door after his friends. "I have work to do anyways. It's okay. I'll see you in an hour." I flashed a forced smile at him and watched as he ran after Astrid and his friends, Toothless flying above him.

I was happy for him. Hic and I had spent nights upon nights together, I holding him while he talked about everyone else and how they ignored him. Since he'd showed up and proved himself, everyone was suddenly his friend. Now, I don't see him as much as I used to. When I do, he always had to ditch early for some reason.

When I told Hic I had work to do, I wasn't entirely lying. I just… Wasn't being entirely honest. I flew over the lake him and his friends were skating on, their dragons laying on patches of scorched grounds alongside. Berk was due for a fresh foot of snow. I'd started on the other side of the island, starting with the northern forest, working down to the village, and hanging a left to the lake. They were next up.

With a smirk, the first flakes began to fall, and more, and more, until it was nearly a full-blown blizzard. Sure, the others would be upset with my carelessness, and the snowfall wouldn't at all be level. Whatever.

The others ran to their dragons and flew to the safety of the village for fear of getting stuck in the blizzard. Hiccup looked up at me, the biggest glare I've ever seen on his face. I shot him a smirk and dropped down beside me.

"How w-"

"Don't even start, Jack." He snarled, hopping on Toothless and flew off to the cave, one of the few places we could talk in peace without him looking like a 'raving loony.' His words, not mine. I followed behind him, narrowly avoiding his spontaneous and swift changes in direction.

We landed in the cave, and I tried to speak again. "How was skating?" A shiver ran down my spine, a feeling I rarely felt. "Hic?"

"What's wrong with you?" He said, throwing a piece of flint against the wall in anger.

"I don't know-" I started, slowly coming up behind him.

His head whipped around, anger burning holes into me. "You know exactly what I mean. A blizzard? Really? Was that necessary?"

"You know how it is."

He huffed and turned to warm his hands to the fire. "There's only a blizzard when I'm with them." He muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear him.

"What?" I said, taken aback. I came around the fire and crouched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last week. What happened last week." He stared into the fire. I gave him a blank look. It's like he forgot sometimes that winter was a thing that happened around the globe. "It snowed a solid four days and froze all the doors shut."

"Hiccup, don't do this."

He raised an eyebrow. "And the week before?"

I threw my hands up. "It's the bloody dead of winter, Hic. Snowstorms have to happen."

This time, he looked me dead in the eyes. "When we… You _swore_ to me you would wait until I was inside before you dropped a storm on us. You _swore_ you would keep me safe." I dropped my head. I knew exactly where this was going, and I knew I couldn't stop it. "I nearly _DIED_, Jack. How is that keeping me safe?"

"I know, Hiccup."

"No, you don't!" He shouted, standing. "You don't know! You keep saying you do, but no! Since the dragons, you've turned into a prick! I love you, Jack, but I have friends now. Not just you. If you stopped being so goddamned _jealous_-"

"Me? Jealous? Clearly you don't know me, Hic." I stood to match him, jumping on the defensive.

He chuckled. "Like I was saying, if you stopped being so goddamned jealous, then you'd find I don't want to spend time with them! You're the one who keeps pushing me to them." He walked over to Toothless and nudged him awake, climbing on. "When you grow up and stop being jealous, come find me." With a click of his tongue, he was gone, the fire blowing out after him.

I left Berk that night. Maybe some time away might cool the tension between the two of us. For weeks, I flew over and dropped some snow on them as I did my worldly rounds. Instead of spending cold nights with him, I spent them in North's workshop. Neither of us were too happy for the arrangement, but it was the best I could do at the time.

I knew I had been a jerk to him over the last couple months or so, but jealous didn't sound quite right. I wanted what was best for him, and I always thought having friends would be. I mean, who else would he spend time with when I wasn't there in the summer? I wanted to go to him, but his words kept me away. I didn't think I was jealous. Well, maybe a little, but it wasn't basis to send me away, was it?

A few hours previous, I had dropped quite the storm on Berk, ensuring Hiccup would be home. Gently, I knocked on his window, knowing he'd still be awake. I heard muted rustling from inside, quickly followed by Hiccup's face in the window. I gave him a weak smile as he opened the old wooden window.

"What do you want, Jack?" He asked harshly.

"Well, maybe to come inside?"

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way so I could enter his warm room. It had been too long since I'd set foot in there, and so much had changed. I looked around before choosing a spot on the floor by the fire.

"What do you want, Jack?" He repeated, keeping his distance.

I nodded to a spot across from me. "Sit. Please." Glaring at me, he did as I asked, careful to stay out of my reach. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe… Maybe I was jealous of you."

That clearly caught him off guard as he rocked backwards, blinking. He composed himself quickly. "Really."

"Yeah, really." I nodded, gathering my thoughts. "You have friends. People who want to spend time with you. A family. I… I don't. And since I know what that feels like, I pushed you to them. I guess, I didn't want you to end up like me. Alone." I bit my lip, planning my words carefully. "I was careless with you. I should never have let you get stuck in that snowstorm. I know I swore to protect you from me, and I did a pretty shit job of that. But I love you, Hiccup. I want what's best for you, so I took my own judgment before asking you what you wanted." I looked down at my hands, just to find them trembling. "And I'm sorry."

"Me too." Hiccup said, his voice shaking. "I was hard on you."

I smiled, raising my head. "Not that I didn't deserve it."

He smiled the same. "Exactly. But the second I left, I wanted to turn around and go back to you. I regretted how I said what I did."

"So, I didn't really have to leave?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Well, now I feel stupid."

"It wasn't your fault." He said, scooting closer to me.

I laughed. "Not about this. I spent a month with North for no reason. His yetis still hate me."

Hic chuckled. "So… We're okay?"

"I am if you are."

He nodded. "You just have to promise not to get jealous, got it?"

"Fair enough." I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.


End file.
